La princesa Pluma de Pájaro
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras la muerte de su esposo, una reina comienza a ver a su propia hija con otros ojos, pero esta quiere impedir sus planes a toda costa. ¿Qué hará para lograrlo? ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿A qué llevarán sus acciones? Historia inspirada en un cuento.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, hace unas semanas anuncié que estaba preparando unas cuantas historias nuevas, dos de ellas cuentos del tío SilentDrago. Pues bien, después de mucho tiempo, aquí está el primero de ellos. Para ustedes, un cuento de Perrault en versión KotoUmi. L******os dejo para que lean y n**os vemos abajo.**

* * *

**La princesa Pluma de Pájaro**

En un próspero reino, vivía una reina muy amada por todos sus súbditos. Ella misma era muy feliz, viviendo una armoniosa vida familiar con su esposo y su hija, una chica de cabello gris y ojos ambarinos, muy similares a los de su madre. Sobre su fortuna, siendo una reina, era una bastante cuantiosa. Dicha fuente de riqueza, según sus propias palabras, eran unas gallinas que ponían huevos de sólido oro. Cada mañana, al clarear el alba, los huevos eran recogidos y llevados a las arcas reales, aumentando todos los días el caudal de la familia.

Sin embargo, a nadie le son ajenas las desgracias. El rey enfermó gravemente un día, y a pesar de que se le dieron los cuidados necesarios, falleció sin que nada se pudiera hacer por él, dejando a la reina y a la princesa desoladas.

Antes de exhalar su último aliento, el monarca le hizo una última petición a su mujer:

\- Si vuelves a casarte, busca a alguien mejor que yo.

Con esa idea en mente, la reina comenzó a buscar una nueva pareja una vez finalizado el luto. Varias personas fueron evaluadas para asumir el trono como consorte, pero ninguna parecía cumplir con la condición del difunto rey. Fue entonces que una idea extraña, más bien retorcida, cruzó por su mente y, tras considerarla por unos días, finalmente decidió seguir adelante con ella: solo existía una persona que la reina consideraba mejor que su difunto esposo, y esa era su hija. Decidida a contraer matrimonio con su propia sangre, la reina comenzó a realizar los preparativos a espaldas de esta.

A pesar de la planeación en secreto, la princesa se enteró de lo que planeaba su madre y no pudo evitar el desconsuelo. Ella la amaba, pero no de esa manera, y por supuesto, no quería que la boda se concretara. Presa de la desesperación, se escabulló del palacio por la noche para reunirse con el Hada del Lirio, su guardiana, y pedirle ayuda.

El hada, de largo cabello morado, le reveló que ya estaba enterada de los hechos y que tenía planes para evitar el matrimonio, algo que le dio esperanza a la peligris.

\- No te niegues rotundamente a su petición, pero sí desaliéntala.

\- ¿Cómo lo haré? No se me ocurre nada.

\- Puedes pedirle cosas que ni siquiera con todo su poder o dinero podría obtener. Por ejemplo, un vestido del color del tiempo. Dile que no te casarás con ella hasta que te dé uno.

La ojiámbar sintió que con eso lograría que su madre desistiera de su loca idea de casarse con ella. Dándole las gracias a su hada guardiana, regresó al castillo resguardada por la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, la reina fue a la habitación de su hija y le informó de sus planes de boda. Esta fingió sorpresa.

\- ¿Y qué me dices, hija? ¿Te gustaría ser también mi esposa?

\- Eh…, mamá…, no es que no te quiera, pero…

\- Entonces está decidido.

\- … Antes de aceptar, me gustaría que me dieras algo.

\- Pide lo que quieras. Complaceré a mi niña en todo.

La princesa tiritó de incomodidad.

\- Quiero un vestido del color del tiempo. No voy a casarme contigo hasta tenerlo.

La reina se sorprendió por la petición, pero no puso objeciones. Ese mismo día, mandó llamar a los mejores sastres del reino y les encargó que hicieran el vestido, amenazándolos con la muerte si fallaban. Por supuesto, no pudieron negarse.

Sorprendentemente, a los dos días la reina le entregó el ropaje a la princesa, quien no pudo evitar el sentirse dolida. El plan había fallado.

\- Aquí está lo que me pediste, hija. Ahora, a preparar los detalles de nuestra boda.

Temiendo que el matrimonio incestuoso se llevara a cabo, la princesa se escabulló durante la noche para reunirse de nuevo con el Hada de los Lirios.

\- Me sorprende que pudiera hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! ¡No quiero casarme con mi mamá!

\- Pídele otro vestido, esta vez del color de la luna. No importa cuán plateado sea un vestido, no puede ser del color de la luna.

La peligris volvió al castillo poco después. Al amanecer, le pidió a la reina el nuevo vestido; y aunque esta reaccionó sorprendida, pues anhelaba casarse cuanto antes, aceptó regalarle lo que quería.

\- Todo por mi niña.

Tanta presión ejerció la reina sobre los sastres que estos terminaron antes de lo presupuesto, y el resultado superó las expectativas. Al verse nuevamente derrotada, la princesa volvió a escabullirse del castillo en la noche para ver al hada de cabello morado.

\- No me esperaba que tu madre estuviese tan empecinada en casarse contigo. Me ha sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué haré ahora?! No importa lo que planeemos, ella me dará todo lo que le pida ―dijo la princesa con tono triste.

\- … No necesariamente… Pídele un vestido del color del sol. Nadie, repito, nadie, puede crear un vestido tan brillante.

La peligris quería creer que, ahora sí, podría evitar que su madre se casara con ella.

Al clarear el alba, la reina entró a la habitación de su hija para ver qué tan preparada estaba para la boda, pero esta le dijo que quería una cosa más antes del evento: el vestido del color del sol.

\- Hija, no quiero sonar como si te presionara, pero… después de que te dé ese vestido, sí te casarás conmigo, ¿cierto?

\- … Sí, mamá ―respondió la princesa sin emoción.

Con esa respuesta, la reina les dio órdenes a sus sastres. El resultado: el supuesto vestido imposible de diseñar se convirtió en una realidad, convirtiendo a la princesa en una fuente de lágrimas.

Descorazonada, la chica se arrojó a la cama para liberarse de su dolor. Eso sí, una voz conocida interrumpió su llanto.

\- Tu madre de verdad ya ha llegado a límites que nunca consideré.

Al escuchar al Hada de los Lirios, la peligris se arrojó a su regazo para llorar.

\- … Ya no la reconozco… Esa mujer no es mi mamá…

\- Creo que tengo una última petición que puedes hacerle para evitar la boda.

La princesa solo sollozó.

\- Ya sabes cuánto ama tu madre a esas gallinas que ponen huevos de oro. Sin ellas, su riqueza podría agotarse. Pídele un traje hecho con sus plumas, sí o sí.

A la ojiámbar le daba algo de pena el tener que sacrificar a esas gallinas por su propia seguridad, pero ella debía evitar a toda costa el matrimonio con su progenitora. Decidida, fue al salón del trono y le exigió lo que el hada le dijo. Para su sorpresa, y desgracia, la reina aceptó la exigencia, siendo su única molestia que la boda se demorara tanto.

Ese mismo día, la peligris vio un traje hecho de plumas de gallina encima de su cama. Quizás estuviese bien cosido, pero era espantoso, y solo un lunático se habría atrevido a salir a la calle con él. Llorosa, lo tomó entre sus manos y lamentó su infausta suerte.

En medio de su tristeza, apareció el hada.

\- Esto ya es demasiado. A esta altura, ya no me extrañaría que destruyera todo el reino si tú se lo pidieras.

\- … Esa mujer no es mi mamá… No puede serlo…

\- Tienes razón, así que ahora cambiaremos la estrategia. Ya no le pedirás nada; huirás con ese traje de plumas puesto tan lejos como puedas. Yo me encargaré de encantar el baúl con tus pertenencias, de modo que pueda seguirte bajo la tierra a cualquier lugar al que vayas. También te daré mi varita mágica. Golpea el suelo con ella y el baúl emergerá con todas tus cosas. Ahora no pierdas tiempo, huye cuanto antes.

La peligris se vistió con las plumas de gallina, tomó la varita y le dio un fuerte abrazo al hada, que esta respondió. Tras eso, tomó un puñado de hollín de la chimenea, se lo pasó por la cara y el cabello, y se escabulló del castillo en medio de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único de lo que se hablaba en palacio era de la desaparición de la princesa. La reina había organizado una fastuosa fiesta en la que planeaba presentar a su hija como su futura esposa, pero sus planes se habían venido a pique de golpe y porrazo. Molesta, mandó a soldados y cazadores para que la rastrearan y la trajeran de vuelta, pero el poder del hada estaba protegiendo a la princesa y la hacía invisible para sus perseguidores. Sin obtener resultados, la reina se resignó.

Volviendo con la princesa, ella seguía su andar vestida con aquel miserable traje. Sus pasos la llevaron a un lejano reino, en donde trató de conseguir alojamiento y trabajo. Lamentablemente, aunque sí conseguía lugares para quedarse por caridad, nadie quería contratar a una chica de aspecto mugriento como ella.

Tras varios días más de marcha, la peligris llegó a las afueras de la capital del reino, en donde había una granja. La granjera necesitaba una sirvienta que la ayudara a lavar la ropa y a limpiar las pocilgas, por lo que cuando la princesa le pidió el trabajo, esta aceptó de inmediato. Sin embargo, el desaseado aspecto de la ojiámbar causó las burlas de la demás servidumbre, quienes le otorgaron el indigno apodo de Pluma de Pájaro. Esta aguantaba la crueldad de los otros; cualquier cosa era mejor que casarse con su propia madre. De todas formas, pronto logró demostrar su valía, realizando las tareas que le encargaban con dedicación y eficiencia, por lo que las mofas disminuyeron con el transcurso de las semanas.

Un día, agotada tras una sesión particularmente dura, la princesa se sentó junto a una laguna cercana a la granja y vio su sucio aspecto. Se espantó al verse con aquel horrible traje de plumas de gallina y con su cabello revuelto, por lo que, avergonzada de su apariencia, comenzó a lavarse la cara y las manos para quitarse toda la mugre. Después de varios minutos en esa tarea, la chica recuperó por fin su aspecto natural.

Aquella hermosa visión la hizo querer bañarse, aunque lamentablemente después de su baño, tuvo que volver a vestir el traje de plumas. Lo bueno para ella era que el día siguiente era un día de fiesta, por lo que, aunque fuera por unos instantes, se deshacería de su horrendo disfraz y usaría sus vestidos lujosos para celebrarse a sí misma. En la seguridad de su pequeña habitación, la princesa empleaba la varita mágica que le dio el Hada de los Lirios para invocar al baúl y ponerse sus ropajes. Se probó varios antes de colocarse el del color del tiempo. Sonrió en cuanto lo tuvo puesto; después de mucho tiempo, se sentía hermosa. Lástima que los únicos que podían admirarla eran los animales de la granja.

_\- De verdad es un vestido muy bonito. Je, je. _

Quizás no podría ir a la fiesta, pero por lo menos podía sentirse como la princesa que era aunque fuera por un momento.

Durante los días siguientes, comenzó a trabajar con más ahínco que antes, sorprendiendo a los demás peones. Nadie sabía el porqué de eso.

Transcurrieron las semanas y nuevamente llegó un día de fiesta. En secreto de su patrona, la princesa se puso su vestido color sol y salió de su habitación. Sin embargo, los ojos de alguien la vieron al pasar, capturando su atención. La dueña de aquellos ojos era una chica peliazul, quien era nada más y nada menos que la princesa de aquel reino; y la granja en la que vivía la peligris era propiedad de la familia real.

_\- ¿Quién será esa chica? Es hermosa._

Al verla alejarse, comenzó a seguirla de forma discreta. No obstante, llegado un punto, la ojiámbar desapareció de su vista. De todas formas, sus pasos la guiaron a una pequeña habitación fuera de la casa principal. Con mucho cuidado, miró por la ventana, y ahí vio el rostro de la chica que la había cautivado.

_\- ¿Qué hará aquí?_

\- ¡Su alteza! ―exclamó la granjera rompiendo su ensimismamiento―. Qué sorpresa verla por acá.

\- Eh… Buenas tardes. Yo…

\- ¿Quiere algo de comer? Se nota cansada y hambrienta.

\- Eh…, pues…

\- Insisto, su alteza.

\- … Está bien.

La princesa peliazul entró a la casa, en donde fue muy bien atendida. En medio de la cena, se fijó que la pequeña habitación donde estaba la chica de cabellos grises se podía ver por la ventana.

\- Disculpen, ¿quién está en ese lugar?

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Curiosidad.

\- Una chica duerme en esa habitación, pero es tan miserable que nadie le hace caso. Le decimos Pluma de Pájaro.

A pesar de los nada halagüeños comentarios, la peliazul sospechaba que había algo más en Pluma de Pájaro que lo que se hablaba de ella. Con esa idea en mente, se despidió de su anfitriona y se dirigió de vuelta al palacio.

Los días pasaron y la peligris no salía de la cabeza de la peliazul. Quería saber quién era, pero no sabía cómo proceder. Tanto se centró la ojiamarrón en sus pensamientos que acabó enfermando de fiebre. En medio de sus delirios, la imagen de la misteriosa chica aparecía constantemente en su mente, sin darle tiempo para descansar.

_\- ¿Quién eres?... Quiero saber quién eres._

La fiebre de la princesa se hizo más intensa a medida que transcurrían los días. Preocupados, los reyes les pidieron a los mejores médicos del reino que atendieran a su hija, pero por más tratamientos que le hicieran, ninguno daba resultado.

\- Madre…

\- Hija, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No entiendo por qué no funciona nada de lo que hemos intentado. Dime qué tienes, qué te afecta.

\- No lo sé… Creo… que mi interés por cierta chica me pasó la cuenta.

\- ¿Una chica?

\- Sí… Vive en la granja que tenemos… y la llaman Pluma de Pájaro.

La reina creyó que su hija estaba delirando.

\- De ser posible…, me gustaría probar algo hecho por ella…, unos _onigiri_. Sí…, quiero que me traigan _onigiri_ hechos por ella… Es una fantasía de enferma.

A pesar de la extraña petición, la reina decidió cumplirla por el bien de su hija. Sin perder tiempo, mandó emisarios a la granja para que le dieran la orden a Pluma de Pájaro. Para la peligris, aquello fue algo que no podía dejar pasar; había escuchado de la buena fama de la princesa y quería darse a conocer, aunque se especula también que pudo haberla visto de manera fugaz cuando ella la espió por la ventana. Sea como fuere, se encargó de hacer los mejores _onigiri_ de su vida. No se sabe si fue por casualidad o adrede, pero su anillo se introdujo en el arroz de una de las piezas. Ya con el bocadillo listo, se colocó su horrible traje de plumas y se lo entregó a uno de los emisarios.

\- Ojalá sea del agrado de su alteza ―le dijo antes de retirarse.

En el palacio, aunque trató de mostrar modales, la princesa peliazul se comió con avidez los _onigiri_. Ni ella entendía el porqué de esas ansias exageradas. Por poco se tragó el anillo que estaba dentro de uno. En cuanto vio la pieza de joyería, solo un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de la chica.

_\- Más que nunca tengo que conocer a Pluma de Pájaro._

Solamente había un problema: no quería enfadar a sus padres dada la diferencia de clases sociales. Aun así, le extrañaba que una sortija tan fina estuviese en poder de una campesina. Algo no le calzaba, por lo que hizo llamar a sus padres para que la revisaran.

\- No hay duda, es de origen noble ―afirmó el rey―. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Eso significaba una sola cosa: Pluma de Pájaro no podía ser una mera granjera.

\- No puedo decirlo, pero sí quiero hacerles una petición, algo muy importante para mí.

\- ¿Qué sería, hija?

Poseída por la curiosidad y el deseo, la peliazul pidió que reunieran a todas las mujeres jóvenes del reino en el palacio. A la que le cupiera el anillo, se convertiría automáticamente en la prometida de la princesa.

\- Eso es todo lo que quiero.

El anuncio se hizo por todo lo alto, y el boca a boca ayudó mucho también. Por supuesto, muchas chicas cazafortunas fueron al palacio con la esperanza de convertirse en la prometida de la princesa, pero en cuanto el anillo no les calzaba, las echaban de ahí. La misma peliazul se encargaba de evaluar todo, con su corazón lleno de ansia y latiendo a mil.

Después de que todas las chicas asistentes lo intentaron y fracasaron, la ojimarrón preguntó:

\- ¿Hicieron venir a Pluma de Pájaro?

Se escucharon algunas burlas y le dijeron que no porque era una joven inmunda y repulsiva.

\- ¡Háganla venir! ―ordenó el rey―. La orden era que vinieran todas las mujeres jóvenes del reino, sin excepción.

Los emisarios, temiendo que sus cabezas rodaran, fueron a la granja a buscar a la peligris.

¿Qué hacía esta en el entretiempo? Pues seguía con sus actividades diarias, aunque estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en palacio. En el fondo, temía que a alguna otra le cupiera su valioso anillo, pero al ver acercarse a los heraldos reales a su habitación, se tranquilizó.

Vestida con su traje de plumas, esperó a que tocaran la puerta.

\- ¡Oye, mugrienta, ven con nosotros! ¡Son órdenes de su Majestad!

Aunque le dolió el insulto, la peligris no respondió y dejó que la llevaran con ellos.

Una vez que Pluma de Pájaro puso un pie en el castillo, se produjeron muchas miradas de desprecio y comentarios hirientes hacia su persona. Sin embargo, ni los reyes ni la princesa cayeron en el juego. Aquella fue la primera vez que la ojiámbar vio bien a la peliazul y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; le gustó mucho lo que vio. En cuanto a la princesa, no podía convencerse del todo de que la chica que usaba aquel vestido brillante y la que se presentaba ante ella con un traje de plumas fueran la misma persona.

\- ¿Tú eres la que duerme en esa pequeña habitación en la granja? ―preguntó para aclarar las dudas.

\- Sí, su alteza ―respondió la aludida con timidez.

\- Muéstrame tu mano.

Pluma de Pájaro obedeció mientras la princesa se acercaba con el anillo. La tensión se apoderaba de ambas, mientras que algunos pajes y cortesanos reales decían que la pordiosera sería expulsada en un santiamén y que la vida continuaría tal cual. Incluso unos cuantos decían que el solo hecho de que entrara al castillo ya era mucho premio para alguien como ella.

La sorpresa fue general cuando el anillo calzó perfectamente en aquel dedo ennegrecido por la suciedad.

\- Sí eres tú…

No hubo tiempo para protestas ni para quejas. Con una voz potente, y tomando la mano de la chica a su lado, la peliazul anunció:

\- Gente de la corte, he aquí a mi prometida.

_\- Prometida… _―Pluma de Pájaro todavía no podía creerlo. Su sonrojo era entendible.

Había tiempo para una sorpresa más: el traje de plumas de la peligris cayó sin previo aviso y fue reemplazado por el vestido de luna. La suciedad de su cuerpo también desapareció, revelando lo hermosa que era la muchacha en realidad.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ―preguntó la ojiámbar.

\- Yo lo puedo explicar.

\- Esa voz…

Una figura conocida apareció desde las alturas. Al verla, Pluma de Pájaro no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Hada de los Lirios, eres tú!

La pelimorada se ubicó en el centro del salón y comenzó a contar la historia de la peligris, revelando que ella era en realidad la princesa de otro reino, para estupor de los presentes. Por su parte, las cosas finalmente hacían sentido en la cabeza de la ojimarrón; ya decía ella que Pluma de Pájaro no podía ser una simple campesina.

\- Desde este momento, mi protegida es la prometida de su princesa. Trátenla bien o no responderé por lo que pase ―amenazó el hada sin levantar la voz, pero haciendo tiritar a los nobles.

Con la verdad revelada, la puerta quedaba abierta para nuevas cosas en el futuro.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Yo… Yo sí quiero, pero…

Habían pasado dos años desde que ambas princesas se comprometieron. La atracción del inicio se había convertido en amor genuino y la pareja era sumamente querida por sus súbditos. Ya con un tiempo de relación, la peliazul decidió dar el gran paso, pero si bien la peligris estaba dispuesta a aceptar, había una dificultad que le impedía decir completamente que sí.

\- … Quiero volver a ver a mi mamá.

\- Pero intentó casarse contigo a pesar de tener la misma sangre.

\- Lo sé, amor, pero… hace mucho que no sé de ella. Me gustaría invitarla a nuestra boda y que vea qué ha sido de mí.

\- Pero…

A pesar de las protestas iniciales, los ojos suplicantes de su prometida hicieron que la peliazul cediera. Para ello, enviaron al Hada de los Lirios, quien le entregó la invitación a la reina sin decirle que su hija era una de las novias. Por un tema de respeto, la monarca viajó para el matrimonio, y recién ahí se enteró de quién se estaba casando.

Cuando ambas se vieron, la emoción no se hizo esperar.

\- Hija…

\- Mamá…

Ambas se abrazaron y dejaron que todo lo que tenían dentro saliera.

\- ¡Perdóname, hija! ¡Dejé que mis instintos primarios me dominaran y nunca pensé en ti! ¡No estaba pensando en ti como hija! ¡Ni siquiera pensaba! ¡Perdóname, perdóname!

\- Mamá…

Las lágrimas fluían sin cesar.

\- ..., yo te perdono. Yo te perdono. Sigues siendo mi mamá y todavía te quiero.

Para la reina, esas palabras fueron el remedio que necesitaba su alma.

\- Por cierto ―dijo la novia más calmada―, ¿qué ha sido de ti en estos años?

\- Bueno, pues… me volví a casar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Al final te casaste?! ¿Con quién?

\- Con una doctora viuda. Ahora ella es mi consorte real.

\- ¡Felicidades, mamá! Ojalá ella y tú sean felices.

\- Eso espero. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, hija.

Tras esa noticia, la peligris presentó a su flamante esposa.

\- Mucho gusto, su Majestad ―la saludó la peliazul.

\- Lo mismo digo, alteza. Espero que cuide de mi hija de ahora en adelante.

La peliazul miró de reojo a su amada y sonrió. Esta le respondió de la misma manera.

\- Con mi vida.

Después de mucho sufrimiento, por fin la princesa ojiámbar, conocida anteriormente como Pluma de Pájaro, tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz. Atrás quedaban el intento de matrimonio prohibido y los maltratos en la granja. Ahora para la avecilla, era el momento de volar y formar su propio nido.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Para aquellos que no conozcan la obra original, les digo que esto está basado en _Piel de Asno_, de Charles Perrault. Por cierto, los tonos incestuosos no son idea mía, sino que los saqué de ahí, aunque claro, ahí eran un rey y una princesa.**

**Sobre el animal sacrificado, obviamente en la versión original era un burro. ¿Qué le daba riqueza al reino? Pues algo que salía de su parte trasera y era de oro XD.**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
